STUDY BREAK
by aly-aly
Summary: Ginny decides to do some studying. Studying what, you may ask? Potions, of course...and...oh ya...the mn of her dreams! Ginny and harry fluff! My first story so be kind, and pleez R&R!


Study Break Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE, OR RON. BUT I WISH I DID! I DO OWN THE RIGHT TO MY IMAGINATION, AND THE RIGHT FOR GINNY TO BE DISCOVERED! The Gryffindor Common Room was usually busy in the evenings, but it was hardly ever quiet: quiet only ever came when intense studying had to be done. The seventh years were getting ready for their N.E.W.T.s and Hermione had set a study schedule for all who were interested. This meant that Ron and Harry were required to participate. Ginny Weasley had to study for her exams as well, thought not as intensely as she wouldn't be taking the N.E.W.T.s for another year. Instead, she sat in the corner with her friends and studied for her Potions exam, testing herself by writing out the ingredients to complex concoctions and trying desperately not to look at Harry. Harry Potter. She rolled the name over in her mind just as she had a million times before.and that was not an exaggeration. Harry Potter. She allowed her eyes a treat and looked over at him. She smiled at the way his head cocked to the side in confusion. He was bent over some huge book and his glasses had slipped to the end of his nose. Ginny was tempted to go over to him and push his glasses back up, but resisted as that would mean actual physical contact with Harry Potter! In the worst way she just wanted to kiss him, to feel his soft lips locked with hers. But, she knew if that ever happened (which she was sure it wouldn't) she would probably just faint in his arms, right then and there. She had bumped into him a few times in the hallway. When he stayed at the Burrow there were many times when they would brush next to each other in the Kitchen or on the stairs. She's even sat next to him several times at the dinner table where their elbows would bump occasionally. But the touch Ginny remembered the most was the only one surrounded by dark images. Harry had actually held her in the Chamber of Secrets. He'd held her.in his arms.and touched her face.and begged her to live. But Voldemort was there, too. Ginny snapped out of her reverie to find the ink from her quill making a large, ugly blot on her parchment. She grimaced at the mess, crumpled up the parchment, and tossed it out. She allowed herself another look at Harry before getting on with her work. He and Ron were now staring stupidly at Hermione, who appeared to be rambling on about some unimportant fact - probably from Hogwarts a History. Harry ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his head, causing his already messy hair to look even worse. Ginny heard Ron say, "Nice hair," and it made her giggle. Harry's head turned at the sound of her laugh and Ginny blushed, trying to hide her eyes. Before she did though, she saw Harry do something he'd never done before; he waved at her. She did a double take and waved back, knowing her face was as red as her hair. She quickly turned away and began rummaging through her bag for another piece of parchment. Her elbow hit the pile of books next to her and sent them crashing to the floor in a heap of pages. Real swift, Weasley! What a way to impress the man of your dreams! Kneeling down to tend to the mess, Ginny began picking up the books and organizing the notes that were scattered all over the floor. She went to grab for her Potions book, but found that someone else was already holding it. Her gaze lifted to meet the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes.eyes that could only belonged to one person - Harry Potter. "Here, let me get that," he said, taking the book from her and smiling. Ginny's voice caught in her throat. He spoke to me!! She marveled that he would leave his seat and come help her clean up. "You don't have to do that," she managed. "It's my mess." Even though I'd really like you to. "It's really no bother," he stated and placed a book on the table. "Besides, it's a good excuse to get away from Hermione." He rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction. "Oh." Of course. "And Ron," he sighed. Ginny furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?" "It's kind of hard to concentrate when your study partners are making goo goo eyes at each other." "Oh.OH!" Her face flushed and she lowered her eyes very quickly. She couldn't look at him for fear of making her own goo goo eyes. "Well..er." he stammered, passing her the last few pages from the ground. "There you go." She reached out her hand and slowly took the parchment from him, making sure hse made no contact, daring to look him in the eyes again. She could stare at those eyes forever. Surely it was her imagination, but Harry seemed to be staring at her eyes too. She bit her bottom lip and Harry smiled. That's when she felt it.his hand.touching hers! As she took the parchment from him, her hand rested on top of his and they were holding hands.sort of. She flinched but didn't move her hand away. She could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. Her heart quickened as she realized that Harry noticed that their hands were touching, too, and he didn't move either. "Harry, come on!" Ron shouted. "I better go," was all he said "Yeah," was all she could reply. Time seemed to freeze in that instant. Ginny didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't breathe. All she could do was stare at Harry's eyes and blush. Then she realized that Harry was blushing, too. He broke the stare and turned to leave. Say something you silly girl! Say ANYTHING but "Oh" and "Yeah"!! "Harry?" He turned around to face her again. "Thanks.for helping me. You're my.er.knight in shining armor." She meant it as a joke but winced at how stupid she sounded. Harry bowed at his waist. "It was my honor, fair maiden." Harry went back to his table. Ginny sank into her chair having gone weak at the knees. Her heart leapt in her chest and she was certain the whole room could hear it beating. Harry smiled at her from behind a book and then resumed his focus on his studying. Ginny would treasure that moment for the rest of her life. Maybe I should drop my books more often? The End..or is it? 


End file.
